


Everyone always forgets the second half of the saying

by cuikune



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, Someone Really Should Have Stopped Me, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Sort Of Thing You Read In Really Bad Hentei, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuikune/pseuds/cuikune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Curiosity killed the cat<br/>But satisfaction brought it back</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone always forgets the second half of the saying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts).



> I'm not sorry. Okay I'm a little sorry but only because I can't write porn. I'm not sorry about anything else.

Charles supposed – he wasn’t really on the top of his game here – that if humans could mutate, that animals and plants could to. It was, admittedly, fantastic – he would absolutely write a paper on it. Or not, actually, considering.

Considering that the mutated plant – a Chlorophytum comosum, more commonly known as a spider plant – was currently the size of a full grown bear and had several of its – well, tentacles were probably the appropriate term at this point – wrapped around him and was currently attempting to wring his brain out through his cock, it probably wasn’t too good an idea to publish a paper on the subject. Or even mention it. Ever.

And now, oh that was – 

Charles cried out as he lost his train of thought as one of the green tentacles, thicker than the ones holding him up and wrapped around his cock, probed against his backside. It was secreting a warm fluid, probably sap, his hazy mind supplied. It seemed penetration was in order, then. He had wondered.

“Charles?” the voice came from up the stairs, past the edge of shadows half way up. Wonderful. And he had been hoping to get out of this without anyone finding out. It wasn’t like he couldn’t have called for help if he had really needed it.

Charles debated telling Erik that he had tripped and bumped his head but he really doubted that would work and it seemed the choice was being taken out of his hands anyhow because he could hear the sound of Erik descending the steps. This would be lovely. He couldn’t wait.

“Charles?” Erik’s voice came again, closer this time. “Is everything all ri-”

“Dandy,” Charles replied, voice strained, as Erik’s words stuttered to a stop along with his forward progress. He was sure Erik had a clear view of what was going on now, but Charles was really more concerned with the way the sap was relaxing his muscles and the tip of the tentacle was easing its way into his body.

“I suppose,” Erik’s voice was calm, which Charles eminently did not trust since the only times Erik sounded calm like that was before something bad happened, “You have a good reason for allowing this to continue? A fetish you never wanted to admit to, perhaps? Should I leave you two alone?”

“Well I don’t want to hurt it,” Charles snapped, ignoring the violent blush that stained his cheeks. “But feel free to leave, it’s hardly like I need a witness for this.”

Contrary, Erik took a few steps closer. “Couldn’t you have just convinced it to…let you go?”

Charles tilted his head to get the hair out of his eyes in an attempt to get a better look at Erik, who seemed to be taking the situation extremely well. It didn’t help much. “No higher brain function. Apparently we’ve found a limitation to my powers.”

“So you were just going to stay down here in the basement without calling for help until it was done with you?” Erik asked, coming closer still. He was right next to the farthest reaching roots of the plant now.

“I believe it is attempting to pollinate,” Charles said primly, biting back a gasp. In all honesty, he was surprised he was still able to talk, considering how far the tentacle had moved into him.

“Look at you, all prim and proper while you have something shoved up your arse. I should have known that about you,” Erik murmured, voice dark. For the first time, Charles got a good look at him. Erik’s eyes were dark and the front of his trousers tented. Charles sucked in a startled breath.

In that next moment, the plant seemed to decide that Charles had adjusted enough and pulled out before slamming immediately back in. Charles cried out in shocked pleasure. There should have been pain – the tentacle was quite big, and he hadn’t been stretched much, but the sap seemed to counter that.

Erik made a low noise in response.

There were more vines wrapped around him now, ankle to knee, a single tendril around each calf, around his torso and holding his arms tight behind his back, and of course the ones teasing his cock and nipples and the one sliding in and out of his arse. But Charles still had enough brain power to make stupid decisions like taunt Erik.

“Enjoying the – ah – show?” Charles gasped out, taking huge breathes in through his mouth and panting. The sap was coming out of the tips of every vine now, and he felt uncomfortably hot, sweat glistening on every inch of his skin.

“Immensely,” Erik purred, and Charles heard the zip of his trousers. Internally, Charles cursed. They’d been flirting practically since they met and here it was, the first time Erik’s cock had been out in his presence and he couldn’t fucking see. But he could hear – and Erik was stroking his cock in time with the thrust of the vine in Charles’s arse.

In and out and the tentacle wrapped around his cock would squeeze and Charles couldn’t contain his whimpers and moans, which only got worse when Erik started groaning.

“Come here,” Charles gasped out, tugging on the vines holding his arms, which loosened enough that he could get one of his hands free, just in time to wrap it around Erik’s hip and guide Erik’s cock into his mouth. As he did, the tentacle gave a particularly hard thrust, sending Erik to the back of Charles’s throat. Erik and Charles both moaned at the same time, and Charles hurriedly pulled back to bob his head up and down the shaft, and if he wasn’t as careful with his teeth as he should have been in his desperation Erik didn’t really seem to mind.

The rhythm was harsher now, Erik’s fingers tangled in his hair as he moaned continuously around Erik’s cock and the vine moved, faster now. Charles curled his tongue and Erik thrust forward just as the tentacle abruptly stopped moving and Charles felt a warmth spreading through his arse. His body arched as he came, the vines wrapped around him constricting briefly before loosening a little, enough for him to move but Charles didn’t care because Erik had given a few final jerks of his hips and came with a sharp groan.

The splash was bitter on his tongue but Charles liked it, swallowed all of it he could and let the rest drip down his chin.

Certainly unexpected, Charles though hazily.

“Agreed,” Erik said shortly, wrapping his hands around Charles’s shoulders and tugging him away from the vines. Charles went willingly, stumbling a little as his feet touched the floor again. His clothes were in tatters.

Out of the corner of his eye Charles could see the vine pulling back, wrapping around itself.

“Let’s get out of here before it changes its mind,” Charles muttered, swaying.

Erik gave a short laugh. “Would you mind that much if it did?”

Charles raised an eyebrow at him. “No, but I thought you would, considering I’m pretty sure it realizes that of the two of us, you’re the one it hasn’t pollinated.”

“It didn’t really…” Erik trailed off, looking concerned for the first time.

“Of course not,” Charles scoffed. “But that won’t stop it from trying.”

“Something to keep in mind for later, then,” Erik said, heading towards the stairs.

“Much later,” Charles said firmly.


End file.
